Starting Over
by CBGirl
Summary: Written for day 3 of jolex weekend on tumblr... Jo and Alex contemplate if they should start over by adopting a new baby when their other children are already teenagers.


**Starting Over**

"Are you sure about this, Alex?" Jo asked as they got ready for bed.

"Yeah, I really am. It just feels right," he confirmed reaching over and turning off the lamp on his bedside table, "But you have to be sure too. We both have to agree; this is a big deal."

"We _all_ have to agree. That's what I'm afraid of, well that, and our baby is thirteen, Alex. It'll be like starting all over again. Are you really ready for the dirty diapers and midnight feedings? Potty training, school parties, and teenage hormones? Ryan will be going off to college and the new baby will just be starting school," she argued.

"I know, I know, but think of what it'll mean for Aubree. She'll be able to finish school, go to college, and start a career..."

"She can give the baby up for adoption whether it's to us or some other couple. What about Jonah? I don't want him to lose his best friend. Will she really be comfortable coming around when we are raising her child?"

"She wants an open adoption anyway. And the kids are all on board with it; you heard them at dinner," Alex countered rubbing Jo's foot between his under the covers, "but if you don't wanna do it..."

"I didn't say no; I just..."

"If you wanna pass on the cuddles and kisses, first words and steps, seeing him grow and learn..."

"Okay, Alex," Jo laughed, "I get it." Silence settled over the room as they were both lost in their own thoughts. After several long moments, Jo fluffed her pillow and rolled onto her side settling in to sleep, "We can tell Aubree tomorrow, and find a lawyer to draw up the paperwork."

Alex grinned in the dark, rolled over to envelope Jo in his arms, and kissed her cheek, "You're an amazing woman and mother, and this baby is going to be so lucky to have you."

9 Months Later

Aubree clutched Jo's hand and held on so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She heaved a breath before pushing again with all her might. "You're doing so good! Almost there," Jo encouraged.

With one more big push, Aubree felt immediate relief and a robust cry filled the room. "It's a boy," the doctor announced.

Jo's eyes misted with tears. A boy, another son.

"Jo, do you wanna cut the cord?" he held the scissors out to her. She stepped up without hesitation and did the honors. She had never had the opportunity before; Alex had done it with each of their other three children, but she was on the other side of things this time. She was the support person not the one lying in the bed.

"Do you wanna hold him?" she asked Aubree. The teen shook her head tears running down her cheeks. The doctor passed the baby off to a nurse who took him to the radiant warmer in the corner of the room. Jo turned to Aubree, brushed her sweaty hair back from her face, and kissed her forehead. The girl leaned into the tender touch. Jo wrapped her arms around Aubree's shoulders, and the young girl collapsed in Jo's embrace. Jo held her for a long time until she collected herself. She looked up to Jo with a small smile on her lips. Jo met her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

Jo noticed how Aubree's eyes kept trailing to where the baby was in the warmer with the nurses, "Do you wanna see him?" she asked gently.

"No, not now," she shook her head, "They can take him to the nursery. You know Alex is dying to see him," she chuckled.

"You're right about that. No one else in this hospital is capable of taking care of a newborn, as far as he's concerned." Jo crossed the room and spoke quietly to the nurse. She smiled in understanding and rolled the warmer out of the room. Jo returned to Aubree's bedside.

"You can go."

"That's okay. I'm gonna stay here with you," she pulled a chair over and sat down. Aubree gave her a grateful smile and reached for her hand.

Later that day, Jo found Alex rocking the baby in the nursery. "Another boy," she said quietly as she approached the two.

He looked up with a smile, "Another boy. I don't know if Rainie will be relieved or disappointed," he chuckled. "How's Aubree?"

"Good. Emotional. Jonah is with her now," Jo pulled a stool over to sit by Alex holding her hands out for the baby.

"I'm really proud of him," he reluctantly relinquished the sleeping infant, "he's always been a good friend, but he's really stepped up and been there for her through all this."

"Yeah, that one is special. We did a good job with him," Jo agreed, eyes never leaving the baby in her arms. "Can you believe it? We have a brand new baby boy," she breathed with wonder.

"I know," Alex grinned, "He's perfect."

"The only thing Aubree asked, is that we consider naming him after her parents," Jo said after several quiet moments of admiring the baby.

"Done," he agreed with a nod. They sat side by side with their heads together talking in soft tones. They looked up at the sound of a soft tap on the nursery window. Alex smiled and waved at their other three children. "Well, Daniel James, are you ready to meet your brothers and sister?" He stood with Jo and guided her to the door with a hand to her lower back.

The kids oooed and ahhed over their new brother. Jo stood back watching them with her arm around Alex's waist. Starting over with a new baby wouldn't be so bad after all; it was actually gonna be kind of great.


End file.
